


Daite, Daite

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blue day on the hillside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daite, Daite

It was entirely possible, she mused, that she had never been this down in her entire life.

Haruhi was given to a pragmatic outlook, and tended to simply carry on with life whenever anything bad happened if there was nothing she could do to correct it. She refused to mope. Most of the time.

However, she was failing miserably at being herself today, it seemed, because her head felt too heavy to lift from her knees and the thought of standing up and going home felt as implausible as getting on a rocket ship and flying to the moon.

 _So this is depression_ , she thought with mild interest. _I want a hug._

As if the thought had summoned him, a blond head of hair advanced up the hillside towards her. She braced herself for an exhausting hour of attempting to fend him off and desperately blocking his voice so she wouldn't get a headache. He was the last person she wanted to see.

He surprised her, however, but not even so much as smiling when he reached. "You look like you need a hug," he said solemnly.

Before she could even think of a Haruhi-like response, her head nodded on its own, to her consternation.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. I'll even pretend it didn't happen. Suoh Tamaki is not even here right now. Right?"

She stared up at him, amazed, until he knelt down and carefully enveloped her in a hug that fell somewhere between firm and asphyxiating.

He then utterly refused to let her go until she had a good embarrassing cry on her shoulder and really felt finished with being depressed. Then he stood up, shot her a cheeky wink, and said "I wasn't here, right?", then sauntered off down the hill whistling Chopin to himself.

Haruhi wiped her face and started to laugh.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hug


End file.
